FF9 Classroom Mayhem
by Mikoto
Summary: as the title suggests it, your not so average class from hell involving none over than as many ff9 characters I can fit into this story as possible *phew* Of course not all the characters are going to be little chibi like 'angels'
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay I thought about being insane again for a while and come up with a new insane while trying to be funny fic.well you know me ^^'  
  
Well here goes:  
  
Summary: as the title suggests it, your not so average class from hell involving none over than as many ff9 characters I can fit into this story as possible *phew* Of course not all the characters are going to be little chibi like 'angels'  
  
An it is going to be one of those Zidane (not just Zidane though ^_~) as an 8 year old genome kind of fic ^_~ because, well it sounds cute ^_^ Well I think this type of fic has been done quite a lot so I though I would give it a go.doesn't hurt to try *nervous laugh*  
  
Well on with the madness.. err, I mean fan fic.yes.ahem  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own any of the ff9 characters or anyone else unless I made them up ^^' Happy reading and reviewing!!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Morning Madness Mayhem:  
  
The little room was quiet. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse.well actually it was as it had just waked up in its little tiny cage, scurrying around for its breakfast.  
  
With in the room was a tiny bed, with a little lump in the middle of the duvet sheets. A little tail could be seen swinging from side to side from a little hole it poked through at the right-side edge of the bed. On the whole, the bedroom was pretty small, covered in blue wallpaper from ceiling to just beside the floor. A little desk was nestled next to a window of which the curtains were only revealing the slightest hint of morning light.  
  
With out warning, slowly the little room's door was opened and in crept a mysterious figure, hiding with in it's own pink duvet, giggling evilly. The hidden figure slowly tiptoed to the bed, shaking slightly with laughter, while trying not to give her secret away.  
  
Quickly and quietly the little hidden person removed the blue duvet to reveal the little boy genome laid with his arms and legs sprawled every where and his tail still swinging. Gigging slightly the intruder poked the young boy's tail, which twitched in response. The young boy soon started to reach for his tail to scratch it as the little fiend was tickling it.  
  
Soon the figure in the quilt cover grew bored of its game and started to finish what it had originally came into the room too. Drawing a small bottle from with in the mass of surrounding material and placed it on the floor. The little body then ran out of the room to deposit the quilt into its own room and quickly dashed back in to the boy's room to reveal that it was a female version of the sleepy boy.  
  
The girl giggled and picked up the clear vile carefully removing its lid and throwing it on to the boy's head. The body didn't so much as twitch.  
  
'Silly Zidane' the girl giggled and began to pour the liquid from with into the bottle on to the bed and on the poor boys head.  
  
'ARGH!!' The young Zidane screamed raising abruptly as the cold water was splashed onto him. 'CCOOOLLLD!!!'  
  
He stopped and gazed straight into the eyes of another face. Mikoto.  
  
The girl held her breath on which Zidane began to protest but was too late.  
  
'ZIDANE'S WET THE BED AGAIN KUJA!!!' The girl shouted as loudly as she could, giggling madly before charging out of the room to observe the inevitable chaos.  
  
Zidane trying to resist charging after his sister began trying to disguise the watery mess, only to end up having created more of a mess to begin with. Cussing silently with time against him from which this older brother will inevitably arrive he shoved all of his blankets and sheets hastily under his bed, got dressed and charged down stairs as if nothing had happened.  
  
Gently stroking his tail so its fur was smooth unlike its previous ruffled state from the shock of events he walked past Mikoto, sitting innocently at the table munching on her cereal, and whispered threats of revenge.  
  
Giggling slightly Mikoto smirked and said, 'Today's gonna be a great day!! We gonna be at school!'  
  
'.Whatever,' grumbled Zidane slumping into the chair opposite Mikoto, grabbing the big box of Corn Munchies (cornflakes).  
  
'Shame *munch* Kuja's not gonna *munch-munch* be there to *munch* take us,' Mikoto said between mouthfuls of cereal.  
  
'WHAT!!!' shouted Zidane falling of his chair. 'All that.for nothing??!!'  
  
'All that for what?' Came a voice from outside the kitchen.  
  
'Hiya Garland!' giggled Mikoto.  
  
'He-he-hey!' Laughed Zidane nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay that was pretty short.well about 2 pages.hmmm *thinks* There will be more chapters hopefully if I get some reviews ^_~ Any suggestions of what chibi characters you would like featured and I'll see how many I can squeeze in. Oh yeah let me know the style my fic is alright or should be different thanx ^_^ And if any one would like to be my beta reader (as I seriously need one o.O)just let me know because I would sure love the help ^_^ 


	2. All for the want of a piece of chalk

A/N: Well thanx to school most of this chapter's inspiration was used up on late nights doing coursework x_X but anyhow I shall continue!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two:  
  
After spending three quarters of an hour trying to drag a group of boys into a packed schoolyard, a large man sighed and patted one of them on his head, ruffling a few long strands of hair in the process. The particular boy scrunched his face, and sulkily began to restore his hair to its original loft state.  
  
Laughing he gave them each their lunch money and walked back out of the schools gates.  
  
The boys, who had previously determined not to go to school just stood and stared at the rest of the yard.  
  
'So what do we do now, bro?' Asked the tallest one of the group, six of them in total. This child looked quite elfish with tiny pointed ears and covered his eyes with some sort of bandana.  
  
'And why do we have to wear.these??' Chirped in the smallest, and most probably the youngest of the group, rubbing his arm across his nose in embarrassment. 'Besides when is lunch?'  
  
'Cinna!' laughed the red haired boy, his eyes too covered but this time with a brown belt. 'You always hungry!!' he said smirking.  
  
The group looked rather odd in their uniforms, consisting of a white- buttoned shirt, a blue sweatshirt with the school's emblem (for some reason it was a picture of a frog) and black trousers for the boys and a black skirt for the girls. It was also compulsory to wear the evil most torturous item of clothing to boys and girls of all generations.black shoes.  
  
'Well better get to know the people who are going to be tortured with us' sighed the red hair boy and glanced around the school yard.  
  
At one corner of the yard stood groups of children challenging each other to a game of Tetra Master, in another girls were skipping and playing hopscotch. The guys of the yard and mainly the older kids played football, using stones and sticks as goal posts.  
  
Many were chatting to one another. Nothing out of the ordinary, well until the red haired boy saw a small tailed boy enter the school building, long before the bell had rung.  
  
'Interesting' he said to himself tapping on the shoulder of his bandana wearing friend, 'Look Marcus!' He said pointing, 'follow me.'  
  
'Blank??'  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 'Remember Miss don't let any of the children get their hands on the chalk, you know how they are with it.' Spoke a man to a woman before turning around and leaving the room.  
  
'Don't worry, I won't,' she said laughed, placing the pack of chalk onto the little ledged attached t the black board  
  
The classroom was silent. Just the way the teacher liked it, quiet. No children creating unwanted noise, just nothing but pure silence.  
  
The woman smiled to herself and sat on her huge comfy chair at the front left of the room (should you be facing in her direction) of the room, a chalkboard placed in the centre of the wall behind her desk.  
  
She raised her cup an began to sip the steamy drink from within, thinking of nothing but how relaxed she felt, which is quiet odd fir the first day of school.  
  
Just as she was beginning to feel sleepy she heard a noise from with in the room. She instantly got to her feet, quickly scanning the room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sighing again she sat down and continued with her drink, until anther noise could be heard. Then an almost silent giggle echoed in the room.  
  
'Okay who is in here??'  
  
The door at the back of the room opened an out shot a boy so fast his or her identity was blurred, of which she immediately charged after the anonymous child.  
  
As soon as the classroom was cleared another figure sneaked into the room. The tailed figure walked up the desk and quickly pocketed the chalk. Nice one Mikoto, no chalk, means no class Zidane smirked at his genius. His tail twitched and quickly turned around at a slight scuffing sound behind him.  
  
Behind him stood six boys, smirking at the thief.  
  
'So, what ya doing in here, and way before class starts might I add??' Quizzed the red haired boy known as Blank to his gang.  
  
'Look behind you!' replied Zidane looking almost in shock at something behind them.  
  
The six boys continued looking at Zidane, unfazed by his warning.  
  
'I know how the trick works, so I'm not falling for it,' Marcus laughed.  
  
'No, I mean look.!'  
  
'Yeah right, we turn around and find nothing there while you canter off to freedom.' Blank retorted.  
  
'No really.!'  
  
'We're...' Replied one of the triplets (I almost forgot about those rhino triplets o.O)  
  
'Not.' the second one continued with the third joining in with:  
  
'Falling.'  
  
'For it' of which Cinna finished the sentence.  
  
'Fine by me!' Laughed the tailed boy, who tossed the chalk packet into the 'leaders' hands and ran out the second classroom exit at the door near the blackboard as the one at the other end was blocked by Blank and his friends.  
  
'What's with the chalk bro?' asked Marcus to Blank.  
  
'I don't know you tell me.' glared the teacher who had returned to the room after failing to find the giggling child.  
  
The six boys immediately turned around to face the teacher, their expressions blank and white faced, Blank silently handed the packet to her and laughed nervously.  
  
'And where is the chalk?' The teacher almost shouted, never ceasing her icey glare that was enough to give any child nightmares. Showing what she meant by shaking an empty packet.  
  
He heh, busted! Laughed Zidane, behind the classroom door before tossing a piece of chalk in his hands and walking off gleefully, passing a piece of chalk to Mikoto who had stealthily made her way to the room.  
  
'Now you can make a hopscotch board' he smirked proudly.  
  
'Yay!' she giggled running off to the playground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
*phew*  
  
That some time o.O about 3 pages long x_X  
  
Ah well, there might be a delay in updating this story as I have two (including this one) going off at the same time, and I have a website to update and have to defeat evil at the same time.the evil referring to unfinished coursework that just keeps coming and coming and coming and you get the picture.  
  
Ill try to get at least one of the stories updated by the end of the week, and if you haven't read it yet my other story is called End Game.  
  
As for a chibi Quina *idea pops into head* mwahahahahaha!  
  
Thanx for the reviews Mikoto, Eika and Greyfriars ^_^ 


	3. Hopskotch

A/N: There will be a chibi Quina.or won't there.. who knows mwahahahaha!  
  
Well I'm trying to write this chapter while doing coursework at the same time.. a good combo? I think not x_X But shhh I'm on a break ^_~  
  
Just don't throw sticks at me if this chapter ends up being short o.O *hides*  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
I don't own any of the Squaresoft characters, apparently Squaresoft do -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Just as all of the children were beginning to enjoy the freedom known as playing in the playground the morning bell rang to initiate the mornings torture, also known as registration period (o.O the torture).  
  
The children, well except the first years who didn't have a clue as to what was happening, all lined up in neat little rows like the Pluto Knights and Alexandrian Soldiers (not forgetting the funny looking Lindblum ones ^_^).  
  
Mikoto happened to be in the first year and had already made a new friend. She had purple hair that shimmered blue in the sunlight, with bright emerald green eyes and a cheeky but innocent smile, perfect for getting away with just about everything evil a little girl could imagine, such as kiss and chase (Mwahaha, see those boys run!). But what made her different to most of the children (apart from the Bermicians, Claryians and the animal/humanoids) was the fact that at the top of her forehead stood a little horn.  
  
None of the children thought anything of it, just a harmless horn, just like Mikoto had a tail.  
  
So while everyone else except for the first years, of which mostly stood and stared, then stood and stared some more, Mikoto and the girl wearing a huge yellow bow carried on their game of hopscotch of which was drawn by a piece of chalk. Zidane had only agreed to get the chalk for one of two things: the first was to shut his little sister up.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Mikoto - "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, get me some chalk!!  
  
Zidane - No way! I'll get in to trouble!  
  
Mikoto - "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..  
  
Zidane - FINE!!!! *Storms off*  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
And the second was to obstruct the teacher from being able to.well teach (^^')  
  
However, this wouldn't stop Mikoto's class from being taught so he had the last laugh in the end anyway, and had even better luck when that group of kids tried to steal the chalk from him, or 'tell the teacher'. Either way he still got away with it.  
  
"Yay, it landed on 1, that means I get to jump one space!" giggled Mikoto, her tail swishing from side to side.  
  
"The whole point is to get to the last spot, not the first one, then the seconds one!" Laughed Eiko at Mikoto's misunderstanding of the game.  
  
"Not when I play!" Mikoto giggle again, leaping effortlessly to the end of the board, "landing on one means I get to jump once, hee hee silly Eiko" she winked.  
  
"Huh!?" (( Eiko's face - o.O!!)) Eiko stared thinking to her-self then quickly burst out, "That's not fair!!! You can't do that!!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"But.nnnoooo! It's not fair!" Eiko moaned stamping her foot.  
  
"What's not fair?" Came a voice from beside them. He was carrying a deck of playing cards, and was not human, but a hippo (guess who this chibi is ^_~)  
  
"Her jumping to the end, when the rock landed on one!!" Replied Eiko.  
  
"She did??.COOL!!!"  
  
".." Eiko glared at the boy, which was enough to make any child nervous. "I hate you"  
  
"Sniff.sniff"  
  
"Okay.no more hopscotch for Eiko." Mikoto giggled.  
  
"Eh!?"  
  
Then from behind the three children stood the teacher tapping her foot lightly on the ground.  
  
"Seeing as the bell has run would you lot be so kind as to line up??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N well that chapter was longer than expected.o.O  
  
So far chibi's included are: Mikoto (^_^), Zidane, Blank, Cinna, Marcus, the three triplets (Benero, Genero, and Zenero?? - let me know if I have got their names right - can't remember them because I have spent way too much time playing the Terra part if the game *hums to song 'your are not alone'*), Eiko and..Hippaul ^_~  
  
Sorry about not including Quina in this chapter but don't worry, she WILL be in it, I kind of got lost in the playground bit x_X  
  
You can put away the gun now. I made the promise  
  
Midiko - nah I think ill keep it here  
  
x_X..Since when did you become interested in my writing?  
  
Midiko - Since you forgot to draw chibi Mikoto  
  
Oops.this is what you get from endless hours of coursework o.O  
  
Well gonna have to cut the a/n before it becomes a story on its own o.O *gets whacked over the head by Midiko* And if you would prefer me not to keep randomly adding my comments or think they add more fun (^_^) let me know. I Love feed back. *Feels all warm inside*  
*~ Mikoto~* 


	4. First Lessons?

A/N: Got the inspiration bug.or also known as avoiding coursework as I haven't a clue on what I'm supposed to do on it o.O'  
  
Well let's take the mayhem and split it into two:  
  
Mikoto's Class, and Zidane's Class.  
  
Playtime will be when they both merge mwahahahaha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
After spending a chaotic half an hour trying to drag a tailed youngster in to the classroom, the first year teacher collapsed into her chair before rising again to write her name on the chalkboard.  
  
'Welcome to Alexandra High School.'  
  
'HIGH SCHOOL??' shouted all of the children in the room, one of them mocking having a heart attack and falling of his chair. And the majority eyes wide opening shock while the others just simple remained in their seats thinking the teacher had gone insane.  
  
'Oh, did I say high school again?' (Okay so writers block is getting to me ^^')  
  
Idiot sighed Mikoto to herself. She would have shouted this if she didn't have her mouth taped up or was tied to her chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while in Zidane's class (year 3) the female teacher was still busy trying to find out where Blank and his friends had hidden the chalk.  
  
She had quickly introduced herself as Miss Spell (he hee misspell, get it??.I'll carry on.^^') but quickly turned her attention to finding some chalk.  
  
Zidane, thinking he had got away with his 'genius' plan sat with his feet on the desk, leant his chair on to the last two legs and placed his hands behind his head. A smug- looking smile written upon his face.  
  
Just as things were looking up for Zidane, it got even better when the teacher decided that the class would be sensible if left unsupervised by a teacher.. (You would have thought by now that teachers would no that no matter how sensible the pupil are.NEVER LEAVE THEM ON THEIR OWN.especially little chibis.*queue evil laugh* Mwahahahaha! *cough* x_X Extra note; if you happen to be a teacher -it could happen o.O- forget what a just said.leave them on their own ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So where did the teacher go?  
  
In the head masters room, (gets shot for changing the subject from Zidane to something else.) the head master sat in his chair and stared at a gang of chibis.  
  
He sat still for 5 whole minutes before opening his mouth then closing it again. Not a word was spoken.  
  
In a little chair, Blank sat fidgeting, unable to sit still due to the presence of the man. He reminded him of Baku. Shaking slightly he opened his mouth and whispered 'we didn't do it.' before quickly shutting up and looking straight to the floor. He felt ashamed, even though he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place.  
  
The rest of the group Cinna, Marcus and the triplets Zenero, Genero and Benero (thanks for the help with their names ^_~ I checked them out again using the ff9 script I conveniently saw in a search.. ^_^) stood up, silent, not wanting to get into trouble either but prepared to help get their brother out of trouble as well as themselves for being in the room at the time of the 'incident.'  
  
The head teacher remained silent until he spoke (*whacks self* of course he's going to remain silent until he speaks.^^') 'It's okay, its only chalk.'  
  
Blank stared at him along with the rest of his group. 'B..b..but.'  
  
'Miss Spell, take them back and take another packet of chalk.make sure you guard it with your life' He cautioned with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Mikoto's class, things were running smoothly for Miss Story. (If spoken fast enough, sounds like mystery ^_~ .please ignore my cheap humour, I drank way too much coffee..)  
  
Mikoto was behaving and so earned her freedom from being taped to her chair. But only for the reason that it was nearly break time, she didn't exactly want to spend 20 minutes of her free time stuck taped to her chair, but she never said that she'd come back into the room on time.  
  
Besides, she decided to be more co-operative after lunch time as she was told by there class teacher that it would be an arts and crafts session, which to Mikoto was an excuse to cause chaos and havoc, and would most probably get away with it (glue plus other messy stuff equals a disaster waiting to happen, I should know, I create more mess than my little sister o.O)  
  
However the lesson at the moment was the most exiting and riveting (I hope that's the word for interestingly exciting and not on about rivets to tighten bike bolts.) lesson in the world! Of which every pupil, student, and class room goer can't contain there excitement over. The most worshiped subject that drives insane people sane.or is it the other way round? A subject to.(I sense you get the picture ^_~) The subject Mikoto was being tortured over was none other than.you guessed it (did you??) Maths.  
  
'1, 2, 3, 4, bang my head against the door, 5, 6, 7, 8, math's the subject that I hate.' (I'm not good at rhyming) Hummed Mikoto in her head, then suddenly stopped singing it when she realised that she was being watched.  
  
Hidden in her pencil case was a secret stash of baby jelly babies (or chibi babies as I call them ^^' don't ask..) and watching her much them was a rather peculiar chibi. She didn't wear a uniform, but was twice the size of the other chibis in that she was both taller and chubby (couldn't think of a better description).  
  
This chibi was wearing a white apron over pinky peach overalls, and a huge white bib, like thing (the description says it all) and a neat little, well large compared to Mikoto's head, chef's hat which had sunk in the middle of it.  
  
With it's huge scarlet tongue sticking lazily out of it's mouth and its eyes fastened on the jelly baby Mikoto was about to put into her mouth, this chibi looked hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Midiko: Seeing as some one shot Mikoto half way through the story I thought I'd take over this author note *hides water gun* what? You didn't think I'd kill her did ya?  
  
Well anyway guess which chibi got introduced into the story ^_~  
  
Mikoto should really find more time to write more chapters, but alas her stupid coursework is getting in the way x_X  
  
Mikoto: *destroys floppy disk*  
  
Midiko: *stares*  
  
Mikoto: what??? It wouldn't save.  
  
Midiko: idiot  
  
Mikoto: Ah well *hugs Chibi Zidane*  
  
Midiko: As always read and review..Mikoto, you killing him!!  
  
Mikoto: Am not! *squeezes Chibi Zidane harder*  
  
C.Zidane: am.(choking) too! *goes blue in face*  
  
Mikoto: oooops! *puts him down and pats him on the head*  
  
Midiko: *slaps head* Sigh.any way thanx goes to Eika and Greyfriars for reviewing all the chapters so far ^_^ 


	5. Interlude Chapter Number 1

A/N  
  
Mikoto: Writer's block, who needs it?  
  
Midiko: I can have it and it won't affect me *big grin*  
  
Mikoto: that's coz your involved with the drawing department *whacks Midiko on the head*  
  
Midiko: In theory, you just whacked yourself.  
  
Mikoto: ..why??  
  
Midiko: because I'm your muse.  
  
Mikoto: and that fazes me how?  
  
Midiko: that the fact a am a part of you, while helping you with the inspiration part of your life.  
  
Mikoto: then help me with my writer's block!!  
  
Midiko: You seriously need to get out more..  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Midiko: x_X  
  
Mikoto: not helping...gah lets see what I can come up with in, lets say the next 10 minutes?? And if you enjoy my other story End Game, ill update that soon, I promise!!!!!  
  
Midiko: If not can I shoot her???  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Interlude: Anything Goes - The evil of writer's block. (be prepared for last minute madness, sorry if it stops making sense any time soon.. spent too much time on coursework x_X)  
  
Wanted to know why on the first day chibi Mikoto was being evil (evil chibis are cute ^_^) to Zidane and throwing water over him??  
  
Well your not the only one, I would like to know that too.(Midiko's not helping me much, neither is my brother and his friend turning the music up.)  
  
Well it starts the previous night. A Sunday night, to be precise. (Later I might rename Sunday for it is evil in that school is the next day.no Sunday means no Monday ^_~ Mondays are evil too.)  
  
Well this particular night Zidane thought it would be funny to make his little sister paranoid for her first day at junior high school. A school split in to various sections, juniors and a separate building for high school pupils. (Word wouldn't let me have 'schoolers'.evil Word.)  
  
So Zidane said it was customary for all the older students to 'teach the younger ones the ropes,' and so Zidane offered to do just that. So in preparation for the following morning he persuaded Mikoto to let him teach her.  
  
First thing he told her was that on the first day of school they tied up the first years with 'chain and stuff and forced them to dig holes, which by the end of this year will get filled up with water to be a swimming pool!'  
  
Mikoto saw through this. (Chibi Mikoto isn't dumb ^_~.maybe it was Zidane's cheeky evil like smirk that gave it away.) She swiftly kicked his leg and told him to stop lying.  
  
Zidane tried again and said that Mikoto would have to wear a dress to school with out getting dirty. (Oh boy.guesses as to what is going to happen??)  
  
This however Mikoto did believe in as it was more believable than being forced to undergo child labour in order to build a swimming pool.  
  
So just before their dinner, Zidane, insisting she had to practice to NOT get dirty, dragged Mikoto to her bedroom. Not to mention getting ready for school. Trying not to show his amusement selected the dress in which to torture his little sister. It was a perfect plan as:  
  
One: Mikoto believed him  
  
Two: Mikoto hated wearing dresses, especially pink ones (ironic as she was wearing pink in the game.but then again it wasn't a bright frilly dress, and she isn't chibi in the game ^_~)  
  
And three: Mikoto hated trying not to get dirty, she was a little girl after all, not to mention that she loved puddles.  
  
So at 11:45 in the morning Mikoto was sat sulking on the garden bench, arms crossed, and dress in a frilliest pinkest dress that Zidane could get his hands on. To add effect he placed a big pink bow on her head and little flower band around her tail (which was no swishing form side to side so viscously that the flower was almost falling apart)  
  
Mikoto was not amused. Even though she looked so cute any stranger would want to hug her to bits (I know I would.) she was not happy about it as from now until tea time, she was stuck in the dress which itched and made her wriggle about in response and was given the hardest challenge of her life so far.to not get dirty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And then the author was showered in pots and frying pans for interrupting the story, most of them mainly from Midiko.  
  
Mikoto: Okay so it took 20 minutes.  
  
Midiko: So where is the rest of the chapter?? *Holds frying pan*  
  
Mikoto: I'm still developing the Mikoto revenge plot.remember this is only a interlude *plays jingly interlude music*  
  
Midiko: ...  
  
Mikoto: So don't worry, these few chapters are basically a flash back to before the first chapter ^_^;  
  
Midiko: ...  
  
Mikoto: As always readers review ^_^ 


	6. Interlude Chapter Number 2

A/N:  
  
Mikoto: You know the problem with writing interlude chapters is knowing whether or not to continue with it or to head back to the original story.I decided to stick with one more interlude chapter then head on back to chibi Quina.and chibi Mikoto's sweets.so for those of you who would like to see chibi Quina again will get to! As always read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Interlude: Chapter 2 (the torture is just about over)  
  
Chibi Mikoto stood still on the spot.  
  
After what seemed an eternity of silence she heard a thud from behind her quickly followed by some one giggling to himself like a mad man laughing because the sky is blue.  
  
Quickly she turned around to inspect the source to only end up glaring at her older brother Kuja.  
  
'Garland!' he shouted while trying to breathe, 'You have got to come see this!'  
  
Mikoto continued her glaring. Kuja however remained in 'mad man mode' rolling on the floor in a fit of muffled giggles and sniggering laughter. Mikoto quickly noted Kuja's amusement and decided that when Zidane's test was through at exactly 4pm she would seek inevitable revenge on her so called older brother. With that she smirked to herself, her eyes still glaring however which in the end gave away that she was plotting something evil.  
  
'GARLAND!' Kuja shouted as loudly as humanly possible (well if Kuja was human that is) his tail twitching in annoyance that his 'father' was not responding to his call. Kuja was dressed up in a baggy grey top with blue- green jogging pants (a shock to those who worship Kuja, I know.don't hit me too hard.) rose up to his feet, stamping his foot on to the ground, while quickly placing his hands to his hips (pretty much Dagger's annoyed with Zidane pose ^_~) pulling one of those 'I'm annoyed' faces.  
  
Mikoto giggled quietly to herself, amused by his lack of self-control, (not like chibi Mikoto needs it ^_~) and gracefully smoothed her dress.  
  
After another five or ten minutes, by which Kuja was almost blue in the face with trying to get Garlands attention, Garland himself finally decided to appear. But Garland being Garland had to have the best entrance anyone on Gaia could have. Teleportation.  
  
With a light flash of light, with sparks of magic trailing and flowing around him delicately Garland emerged with a grim look upon his face.  
  
'.'  
  
Garland looked at the shocked faces of his 'children.'  
  
'.'  
  
Neither of which spoke a word. Finally garland spoke, barely moving his lips. 'What??'  
  
As soon as Garland had spoken Mikoto just had to ask Garland 'What are you wearing??'  
  
For a man (more like machine in Garlands case ^^') to wear pink to chibi Mikoto was insane to Mikoto but for a man of Garlands standards to wear bright green shorts, fluorescent yellow top with a frilly cooking apron with the words 'I love the queen' (the queen being.queen Brahn ^^') was.indescribable.  
  
Kuja soon forgot why he called Garland and quickly disappeared indoors, in which Garland soon teleported back to where ever it was he came from (probably the kitchen) muttering 'Nice dress' to Mikoto before leaving.  
  
Again Mikoto stood in the garden alone. And in the evilest pinkest dress with flowers ever created. 'A dress built only to torture me' Mikoto sighed to herself.  
  
The all of a sudden it started to rain, of which Mikoto immediately reacted to an ran indoors, but as soon as she was about to close the door she noticed the rain had stopped.  
  
'Wha.?' She moaned, scratching the back of her head and headed back out into the warmth of the garden.  
  
Again it began to rain, in which Mikoto repeated her performance and dashed instantly indoors, banging her elbow in the process. Rubbing her hand to numb the pain of the knock she peered out of the kitchen window (the kitchen leads into the garden ^^') and saw that not one more drop of the skies clear, cloud less void of blue. (The most original metaphor? ^^' writers block is catching up. )  
  
Carefully she sneaked back into the garden, already half soaked, and gazed up into the sky. White doves and a pair of Magpies flying from branch to branch, singing songs to one another, as if they were chatting and telling stories. All the signs of a peaceful, autumn day.  
  
As soon as she began to eave her gaze of the sky, a sudden pelting of water crashed on top of her, soaking her entirely to the bones. The pink die with in the fabric of the dress could be seen trickling down with trickles of water down her legs. As well as having being forced to wear the pink dress, she was now going to be covered in pink dye!  
  
But then something caught her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Mikoto: mwahahahaha!  
  
Midiko: *grabs frying pan while glaring at Mikoto*  
  
Mikoto: o.O'  
  
Midiko: *grins*  
  
!!WHACK!!  
  
Mikoto: x_X'  
  
Midiko: I thought this was supposed to be humour not angst!!!  
  
Mikoto: *sniff* Its to get them to read the next chapter *sniff*  
  
Midiko: *sigh* as always read and review and maybe ill convince Mikoto to write faster and finish the interlude off.  
  
Mikoto: thanx goes to AngelWings for adding me on your favourites list ^_^ now I'm on the list for favourite author by two people!! *dances* and thanx also goes to Eika, Steeple333, Armand (u know who u are ^_~) and Greyfriars for the reviews ^_^ 


	7. Interlude Chapter Number 3 the end of t...

A/N:  
  
Chibi Zidane: Hiya people!! The name's Zidane! If your wondering where Mikoto is she's.a little...er.tied up ^^' And Midiko's out drawing chibis somewhere.*cough*  
  
Chibi Mikoto: *walks into the random room* Where is Mikoto??  
  
Chibi Zidane: Look in a mirror and you will find her.*laughs*  
  
Chibi Mikoto: .  
  
Chibi Zidane: Any way I'm taking over this fan fic as of now, mwahahahaha!  
  
Chibi Kuja: Hey that's my line!! *Whacks chibi Zidane*  
  
C. Zidane: x_X' Oww  
  
C. Mikoto: . *whacks Zidane for fun of it*  
  
C. Zidane: That is it! Revenge shall be mine!!!!! *Writes C. Kuja to have Garlands apron on*  
  
C. Kuja: o.O NNNNnnnoooooooooooo! *Disappears under mysterious circumstances*  
  
C. Mikoto: .  
  
C. Quina: I eat good food  
  
C. Zidane: o.O where did you come from??  
  
C. Quina: I come from place where good food made  
  
C. Mikoto: .  
  
C. Zidane: Right.. as I was saying this little fic is now mine Mwahaha.*chokes*  
  
C. Mikoto: *smirks because she fired a peanut into Zidane's mouth*  
  
C. Zidane: That's it!! Your!! O.O *sees Mikoto*  
  
C. Mikoto: Busted! *runs*  
  
A: Mikoto: I'll see to Chibi Zidane while you lot read what's left of my fan fiction. Should be the last chapter of the interlude then where back on to he chibi Quina part.  
  
C. Quina: I eat good food  
  
A: Mikoto: -_-' Read and review.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Interlude: Chapter 3 (the last interlude chapter, unless I make a sequel ^^')  
  
Something had caught Mikoto's eye.  
  
Peering out of the bathroom window (about 2 stories up from the Kitchen ((^^'- might make Mikoto give you a guided tour in later chapters)) was Zidane smirking proudly with a small long water hose attached to his hand of which was about a metre long. Water was dripping from the end of it into the huge puddle of mud below of which Mikoto soon realised she was stood in.  
  
Walking, mainly dragging herself out of the now thick mud drinking from the heat outside Mikoto attempted to remove the crust of mood surrounding her shoes. She sat down on the garden bench only to realise it too was soaking wet.  
  
So much for not getting dirty.but then again, it wasn't Mikoto's fault.  
  
It was Zidane's.  
  
Not a moment too soon did Zidane appear, stood in the entrance to the kitchen to garden doorway, laughing as hard and sanely as it was possible.  
  
This only added fuel to Mikoto's anger, Zidane being the ignition fuel.Mikoto being the fire.  
  
Mikoto ran into the puddle of mud, scraped as much as she could and launched a mud ball attack at Zidane which hit him dead square in the face. Zidane retorted, spitting out some of the mud that had found its way into Zidane's mouth and instantly counter attacked by rushing up to a 'mud bath' next to him throwing as many mud balls as possible.  
  
Of course Mikoto was up to the challenge and throw more balls at Zidane who was throwing them back at the same time.  
  
The chibi was continued until three quarters of the garden was covered in mud, not to mention the little chibi's them selves. Tired and exhausted the chibi's gave up and went to get changed, leaving little mud foot prints leading from the kitchen to the second floor of the house.  
  
Mikoto being sneaky had collected some mud, which she kept in her skirts pockets and placed it into Zidane's bed and covered it up. That was because as soon as they entered the kitchen, Zidane admitted 'the whole dress thing' was a 'windup.' Not something you want to tell chibi Mikoto, in which he soon learnt. (^^')  
  
Of course when, it came to bed time.Zidane wasn't too happy to jump into a bed full of mud, and as for Kuja, I think the shock of Garland's Apron had got to him ^^'  
  
Meanwhile Mikoto started to make the plans of using an empty potions bottle, filling it up with water to give Zidane nice little wake up gift. With all the energy wasted from the mud fight, Mikoto curled into a ball and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Mikoto: *phew* and that concludes the interlude chapter. Now I can concentrate on the original part of the fan fic ^^'  
  
Midiko: wassup?  
  
Mikoto: oh now your turn up.  
  
Midiko: I'm always here for the ending part of a fiction.  
  
Mikoto: .  
  
Midiko: What took you so long to write this chapter?  
  
Mikoto: besides getting tied, gagged and locked up in a cupboard??  
  
Midiko: sorry I asked.or is it you have been doing too much rp'ing??  
  
Mikoto: rp'ing isn't a word.  
  
Midiko: is now.*rewrites the English dictionary*  
  
Mikoto: *sigh* as always review ^_^ 


	8. Quina's Hungry

A/N:  
  
Mikoto: Okay, read chapter 4 for a refresher on what's happening ^_^  
  
Midiko: Confess you're too lazy to write a summary...  
  
Mikoto: And??  
  
Midiko: *sigh* ill go draw now *leaves*  
  
Mikoto: and this chapter is sort of dedicated to a certain person (you know who you are *shakes fist*) who has been bugging me about writing chapter 8 ever since I introduced him to the story...mentioning no names.Chris!! *sigh*  
  
Midiko: Its too hot to throw the frying pan X_x'  
  
Mikoto: ^_^  
  
Midiko: as always read and review!  
  
Mikoto: or we kill. Chris mwahahahaha *gets hit by frying pan*  
  
Midiko: my evil laugh *glares*  
  
Mikoto: x_X  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Chibi Jelly Baby Madness  
  
Mikoto kept a close eye on the chibi in front of her and carefully popped a green jelly baby into her mouth.  
  
The chibi hungrily watched as the soft sweet was raised out of the sweet smelling packet (Quina has a heightened sense of smell ^^') and was placed into the mouth of the tailed chibi in front of its eyes.  
  
'Why you no offer me one??' The mini chef asked looking disappointed at Mikoto's lack of manners.  
  
'Because they are mine...' The chibi replied cheekily popping a red jelly baby into her mouth.  
  
'That not nice!' The Qu said in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
'And I.'  
  
'WILL YOU TOO PAY ATTENTION TO THE LESSON!' Shouted Miss Story to the two chibis, of which Mikoto turned her attention to the teacher with her special 'puppy dog eyes' which not only put the teacher off shouting at the 'adorable chibi' but diverted Miss Story's attention to Quina and made her assume it was Quina's fault for putting Mikoto of her work.  
  
This was partially true as Quina was talking to Mikoto first, but had no effect on Mikoto as she had no desire to work in the first place!  
  
'Now as I was saying...' said the teacher glaring when all of a sudden the fire alarm went off.  
  
'YYAAAAAYYYYY' Mikoto screamed jumping from her seat and straight out of the door, making sure to bring her sweet tasting treats to snack on during the fiasco.  
  
*~ 5 minutes later in the school field ~*  
  
All the children were lined up in their relevant classes; well the majority of them were except for Mikoto's class and Zidane's class. (Figures ^_^') Teachers were screaming the names of the children above the noise they were making while making sure all those present at registration were present now.  
  
Mikoto sat on a little clump of grass to one side of her class's line, randomly selecting her next jelly baby victim. (Who would have thought a little sweet being a victim....)  
  
Again Mikoto was being watched by the strange chibi Quina whose tongue was dripping with desire of eating one of the sugary treats.  
  
Inching closer and closer, Quina's tongue got wetter and wetter as her mouth began to water, saliva dripping teasingly from its huge pinky red tongue. Its huge stomach singing the song of its owner's hunger. (Posh for a rumbling tummy)  
  
Without warning and unwanted tension due to Mikoto teasing the strange chibi by slowly placing a jelly baby onto her tongue before eating it, the tiny (yet huge o.O) chef pounced on Mikoto in an attempt to eat the contents of Mikoto's bag.  
  
'AARGHH!! Get off me.... your squishing me!!' Mikoto screamed, squirming and wriggling, trying to escape from her captor.  
  
'Food....me want food...yum!!'  
  
'NOO THERE MINE!!' Mikoto started kicking as well as screaming and cussing, her face turning blue due to lack of air.  
  
'OOOOO red!!' Quina said licking her lips and consuming the whole packet with in 2 seconds of opening the creased sweet bag.  
  
'...' Mikoto sat there in silence as the large chibi rose to its feet and quaintly dusted itself.  
  
Most of the fields' occupants noticed the commotion and choose to ignore what was going on while the head teacher and rest of the teaching staff were trying to figure out what had triggered the fire alarm (three guesses who...)  
  
Mikoto face started to turn from blue, to its natural colour to a deep red as her anger increased as chibi Quina began to walk away, searching for anything else to munch on.  
  
'YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!' Mikoto shouted stomping her foot on the ground, 'YOU OWE ME SOME JELLY BABIES!!!'  
  
'...' Quina simple ignored Mikoto and continued her search. 'I smell good food...'  
  
Mikoto had two choices, have revenge now...or later.  
  
Due to arts and crafts lesson in the evening she opted for the second one.  
  
A few seconds later the bell rang for break time in which the whole field full of chibis was soon covered in speeding chibis running about all other the field unlike the previous one covered in straight (almost) lines of chibis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Mikoto: its finally done!  
  
Midiko: finally...  
  
Mikoto: now I gotta write a chapter on what happened during Zidane's lesson before the fire alarm mwahahahaha  
  
Midiko: my evil laugh ¬_¬  
  
Mikoto: as always please review ^^' 


	9. Back to Zidane's Class

A/N:  
  
Mikoto: Sorry for the short hiatus....  
  
Midiko: Short..ha!  
  
Mikoto: *whacks Midiko ¬_¬'*  
  
Midiko: x_X  
  
Mikoto: on with the chapter...^^'  
  
Notes about chapter, this is after registration for Zidane while Blank and his 'gang' haven't arrived back at the classroom with the teacher yet - I should really write an order to the story but if it seems fine to you, then ill leave it ^^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Zidane's Class  
  
Zidane still sat with his feet on his desk while leaning back in his chair smirked at himself. He would have wasted at least 15 to 20 minutes of the would-have-been first lesson of the term. This lesson being a science lesson and so would require chalk on the board.  
  
Carefully, Zidane picked up a pencil from his bag, while craftily avoiding falling from his chair from the position he sat in by wrapping his tail around the far leg of the table for support.  
  
After 5 minutes Zidane sat where he was twiddling his pencil among his hands, throwing it up in the air and catching it, drawing on the table and even placing the pencil in his mouth and chewing on the sides in a fit of pure boredom.  
  
Everyone else with in the room seemed content with the teachers absence, chatting amongst themselves and getting excited about the evening lessons such as sports and arts and crafts.  
  
Everyone except poor old bored chibi Zidane. Yawning and stretching he rose to his feet and quickly dashed to the door to see any signs of his teacher, Miss Spell, arriving with Blank and his group of friends. Looking at a vacant hallway he sighed and walked slowly back to his seat and flopped on to his chair to resume his bout of boredom.  
  
'Now what can i do??' He thought to himself, while his tail lazily patted the side of his chair.  
  
Without warning a tennis ball came hurtling from Zidane's left, through the conveniently only open window in the whole of the room, with lightning reflexes he caught the ball and swiftly hid it in his bag for when its 'owner' came to claim it back. Of course he would deny all knowledge of its existence, as it could have a far greater purpose later on.  
  
Of course there was some retaliation from the group of chibis that dashed to the window to claim it in which no one in Zidane's class were able to answer as they either didn't see the ball enter the class room, couldn't be bothered to search for the ball or found it amusing to let the search party look for it.  
  
In any case, the assumed that the yellow ball had vanished and simply ran back to the sports teacher to ask for an extra ball.  
  
A further eventless 5 minutes passed, in which Zidane decided to do something useful to get out of the next hour or so of boring soon to be lessons. Throwing the ball up and down, catching it, rolling it, bashing it against the wall while just missing the heads of his fellow chibis, doing anything to get his brain to work.  
  
Without warning there was a crash as the door pushed its self-wide open (or rather kicked open aggressively) to reveal a very annoyed gang of chibis.  
  
Zidane took the challenge written all over their faces and rose to his feet. Anything would do in order to create more time, and if Blank and his friends wanted more trouble, well all they had to do was ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikoto: and writer's block ensues at full force...what ever shall Zidane do...  
  
Midiko: He'll do what ever you tell him to do...  
  
Chibi Zidane: No I will not!!  
  
Mikoto: get me a cookie!!  
  
Chibi Zidane: *thinks and grins evilly to himself* okay!! *Walks away*  
  
Mikoto: ^_^  
  
Midiko: you do realise...  
  
Chibi Zidane: *in distance* WHAT THE!!! ARGH!!!  
  
Mikoto: Chibi Eiko wanted to kiss him so I told her to hide in the cookie cupboard and wait ^_^  
  
Midiko: ¬_¬'  
  
Chibi Eiko: *in distance* Come on it was only a kiss!!!  
  
Chibi Zidane: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!  
  
Mikoto: Wait till he finds chibi Dagg...  
  
Chibi Zidane: ARGH NOT YOU TOO!!  
  
Midiko: oh yeah...he found her....  
  
Mikoto: ^_^ chibi Zidane is so cute *chases after Zidane*  
  
Midiko: -_-' well as always review...  
  
Mikoto: and thanks go to my beta readers Dagger (you know who you are ^_~) and Chris. 


	10. The fight

Mikoto: Been a while huh??  
  
Midiko: Yeah about a mon..  
  
Mikoto: *gags Midiko* shhhhhhh!  
  
Midiko: ...  
  
Mikoto: well I've been busy with having to go to university and stuff.updated my website by giving it a new layout ^^'  
  
Midiko: oh yeah you got a question: How old is Kuja?  
  
Mikoto: o.O I have no idea.  
  
Midiko: *nudges* make it up then  
  
Mikoto: Well since Mikoto is starting junior school (not sure what its called in America as I live in England ^_^) she is about 8, Zidane's about 2 years older so he's 10. If I'm working from the game rules (he's about 24 in the game - 8 yrs older that Zidane) which makes Kuja the same age as me.18!  
  
Midiko: glad we got that sorted out, finally.  
  
Mikoto: ^^'  
  
Midiko: Thanks goes to Eika and Steeple333 for constant reviews and new reviewer Angel of Death 87.  
  
Midiko: Can they read the fanfic now??  
  
Mikoto: ¬_¬ any way as always read and review ^_^  
  
Midiko: wonder where Zidane went..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: The fight that could be...  
  
Blank stood at the entrance to the classroom, glaring at Zidane for as long and hard as he could possibly manage. Along beside Blank stood Cinna, who really didn't care about what was going on so long as he made it to the school's food hall known as a canteen to the more wiser chibi called it. Marcus was to the right next to Cinna hoping Blank wouldn't get too carried away and land him in to even deeper trouble. He wasn't looking forward to what Baku would have planned for them.  
  
However the 'Nero brothers, Benero, Genero and Zenero, where nowhere to be seen, of which Zidane assumed were probably on look out for their little leader Blank.  
  
Smirking Zidane stood up and placed his hand on his hips and allowed his tail to sway from side to side. Casually he flicked his hair pretending to ignore Blank's obvious look of death heading at Zidane's direction.  
  
'Did you say hi to the headmaster for me?' Zidane smirked, in a gloating fashion, which only just provoked Blank even more.  
  
'Listen there's...' Cinna started to threaten before getting cut of by blank raising his arm to chin length of Cinnas small body.  
  
'No, he's mine. No one messes with me!'  
  
'Just to let you know, the names Zidane...pleased to meet you too!' Zidane continued raising his hand in a mock gesture of good will of which was immediately slapped away as Blank moved straight to Zidane.  
  
'Blank' Was all he said as his face met up to Zidane's with only what seemed like an inch of a gap between the two boys noses.  
  
Zidane looked to be having fun enjoying his game and toying with Blank, while Blank himself couldn't fight is feelings of wanting to pound the tailed young one to the ground.  
  
By now the entire living contents of the classroom were gasping or trying to spur on the fight. Random chibi's were taking bets on the outcome of the fight, 20 liquorish sticks to one for Zidane (as he seemed to be the favourite to win ^^') and one liquorish stick for Blank. Soon the desks were cleared and a circle of cheering chibis had gathered around the pair, tension mounting. The class seemed to have divided its self between the male population that wanted to see blood and explosions (I wish I could write a random explosion but in a diverted Science class.... I don't think that's possible...or is it...maybe later ^^') and the female side of the classroom. The side that hates fights but think Zidane is cute side. (Guess which side the author is on ^^')  
  
'So...' Zidane continued, his tail swishing lightly from side to side, a hint of cockiness trailing in his voice. 'Now.... or later??'  
  
'NOW!' shouted Blank as he charged at Zidane as the male crowed of chibis roared in excitement.  
  
Zidane showing no extra effort at his own expense dodged the on coming flame haired boy as he sped past, adding salt to the wound by cart wheeling away. In a furious counter attack at Zidane's sarcastic flee, Blank twirled around - grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be Zidane's school bag. Flailing it about his head he throw the black waterproof backpack towards Zidane, but with bad aim missed its target and hit someone else. This only made Zidane chuckle harder, causing him to lose his balance in the process.  
  
'I can't believe you hit a girl! Man are you in trouble!'  
  
Unfortunately for Blank, neither could the girl chibis.  
  
'You big meanie!' Shouted one of the girls as they ran to help the poor girl to her feet.  
  
'You should watch where you throwing stuff!!' Shouted another chibi.  
  
'Well, its Zidane's fault! He should haven't moved' Smirked Blank at the chaos he caused.  
  
'Well maybe you shouldn't throw stuff! Coz accidents like this can happen!'  
  
'Oh yeah.I'm so scared!' Laughed Blank.  
  
'Why don't you girls teach him a lesson??' Smirked Zidane while picking up a random bag and handing it to one of the female observers.  
  
'Oh yeah! Like a girl can throw any thing!' Blank continued to laugh, his sides aching from the thought of a girl even throwing a ball in a straight line.  
  
'Who says anything about throwing it!' Shouted the mob of girls as they each charged with a bag towards Blank, knocking him down and constantly beating him.  
  
'HEY STOP IT!' screamed Blank in protest.  
  
'HEY GUYS! MISS IS COMMING BACK!' screamed the 'Nero brothers as they charged into the room.  
  
Zidane thought as he ran to his bag and retrieved a small yellow tennis ball. With a smirk, Zidane turned to the open classroom door, eyeing a small red box with a glass cover that red 'BREAK IN CASE OF FIRE'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Mikoto: Thought id let you know in answer to random comment in story - I'm on both blank's and Zidane's side! ^_^  
  
Chibi Zidane & Blank: WHAT! THAT'S CHEATING!  
  
Midiko: couldn't decide?  
  
Mikoto: hey I like chibi blank *huggles blank*  
  
Blank: *suffocates* X_x  
  
Mikoto: but I love chibi Zidane too *huggles Zidane*  
  
Zidane: x_X *dies*  
  
Chibi Dagger: I like Zidane too! *Goes to huggle him*  
  
Zidane: WHAT! O_o NOT YOU AGAIN! ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH *uses flee and escapes*  
  
Dagger: HEY GET BACK HERE! *Chases*  
  
Midiko: you did that on purpose...  
  
Mikoto: but isn't he cute!!  
  
Midiko: geez...how much torture can a chibi get before it.... it...what do chibi's do?  
  
Mikoto: what ever I tell them to do *mwahahahahahaha*  
  
Midiko: o_O okay...your scaring me now...  
  
Mikoto: I aim to please ^_^  
  
Midiko: err...anyway readers review before Mikoto gets any worse that she already is??  
  
Blank: can I go home now??  
  
Mikoto: NO! *huggles* 


End file.
